Peter Clines
Peter Clines grew up in the Stephen King fallout zone of Cape Neddick, Maine, where he was inspired by comic books, cartoons, and'' Star Wars''. He started writing science fiction and fantasy stories at the age of eight with his first “epic novel,” Lizard Men from the Center of the Earth. He made his first writing sale at age seventeen to a local newspaper, and at the age of nineteen he completed his quadruple-PhD studies in English literature, archaeology, quantum physics, and interpretive dance. He was the inspiration for both the epic poem Beowulf and the motion picture Raiders of the Lost Ark, and is single-handedly responsible for repelling the Martian Invasion of 1938 that occurred in Grovers Mills, New Jersey. Eleven sonnets he wrote to impress a girl in high school were all later found and attributed to Shakespeare. After moving to California and working in the film and television industry for almost fifteen years , he began writing articles and reviews for Creative Screenwriting Magazine and its free CS Weekly newsletter, where he interviewed dozens of Hollywood’s biggest screenwriters and directors. He is the author of numerous short stories, Ex-Heroes, Ex-Patriots, The Eerie Adventures of the Lycanthrope Robinson Crusoe, and an as-yet-undiscovered Dead Sea Scroll. There is compelling evidence that he is, in fact, the Lindbergh baby. Novels *''Ex-Heroes'' (2010, Permuted Press) *''The Eerie Adventures of the Lycanthrope Robinson Crusoe'' (2010, Permuted Press) *''Ex-Patriots'' (2011, Permuted Press) *''The Junkie Quatrain'' (2012, Permuted Press electronic release) *''14'' (2012, Permuted Press) *''Ex-Communication'' (TBR, Permuted Press) Short Stories *"The Hatbox" in The Harrow online journal. *"The Long Deep Dream" in Cthulhu Unbound 2 (Permuted Press, 2009) *"Dead Men Can't Complain" in The World is Dead (Permuted Press, 2009) *"The End of the Experiment" in Timelines ''(Northern Frights Publishing, 2010) *"Mulligan" in ''Times of Trouble (Permuted Press, 2013) ''The Junkie Quatrain'' In 2011 Clines was approached by Audible.com about creating bonus content for their ZombieFest summer promotion. The request was for a series of post-apocalyptic, interlinked short stories which could stand alone but present a greater whole when read together. Each story would be attached to a different audiobook release. Clines was inspired by the movie Rashomon ''to create a series of stories where the same events are seen through the eyes of several different characters. The stories are: *"Codependent" (released with the audiobook of ''Ex-Patriots by Clines) *"Predator and Prey" (released with the audiobook of Acheron by Bryon Morrigan) *"Strictly Professional" (released with the audiobook of The Undead Situation by Eloise J. Knapp) *"Confidentiality" (released with the audiobook of ''Hissers ''by Ryan Thomas) Going wth the theme of interconnection, the four titles are based off labels often given to different types of relationships. The fourth story was originally titled "Doctor-Patient Confidentiality," but this was decided to be too cumbersome and shortened. External Links *Author's Ranty Blog *Author interviews at Audible *Interview @ Zombie Zone News *Interview with The Gaming Gang *Interview @ Comic Book Therapy *Interview @ ComicBooked.com *Interview @ The Guilded Earlobe Category:Authors